Soldier Awaits
by E.D.F
Summary: Cloud joins soldier, Seph is the intsrtuter, yadda yadda,, R/R please!!
1. Default Chapter

Soldier Awaits   
By EDF ( title by One WInged Angel * thanx*)   
Was untilted for now...lol   
Chapter 1

Cloud sat waiting on the train in Midger. He so desperately wanted to be in SOLDIER. To be a highly skilled soldier must be fantastic. He eagerly awaited the train's arrival to the training camp. All the motion of the train made Cloud motion sic. Collapsing his head into his hands as he sat down in a seat, he wished to be at the destination point soon. He glanced around to the people who were also on the train. Some were just regular people using the train to go to the better super market or pick up their kids from day care,or whatever. There were other people in the train who were going to the training campus well. They were scattered in small groups that chatted loudly amongst each other. One was bragging about he was going to be the best, while the others doubted him. Cloud just kept staring at his feet.

The train rounded a turn, the wheels slightly screeching. The door opened from the other train car, and some people from SOLDIER came through. There were four of them, and they stood tall as one spoke to the passengers in the car. Basically,to make matters short,all people not associated with joining the training camp were told get out of this train car and move to another. No one questioned their authority, especially since they all were armed and had guns. All the bragging boys stopped,and stared at the officers.

The first officer spoke. " You have come here to be trained in being a member of SOLDIER. You will be split into four groups and be assigned to a leader. This will be done alphabetically,and when we call your name, get into a group that we have assigned to you."

With that,they started shouting out names. Cloud listened till his name was called and was assigned to group four. There were about six people assigned to a group, and Cloud rose to join his group.

They all sat down eager to arrive and start to train. Cloud looked around and noticed the others were similar to him. All just out of school,or at least that age group, rather young and naive, and basically wanted to get out of their life before. The red haired guy was the first out of all of them to speak. " Hello, my name is Zack,"he stated, all he looked around expecting the rest to do so. A brown haired kid with a mohawk said his name was Eli, another was Travis, the macho one's name was Mark, and the bully gave an evil stare and mumbled out Karl, which was followed by a string of obscenities.

A tall man approached the fourth group. He was dressed in black, and had long silver hair. He didn't look too happy to be stuck with the new recruits. He came up, and said " I am sephiroth,your instructor." Zack was about to do the whole name thing again, but the instructor just gave him a look and said "I don;t really care to hear about this right now. Fill out these forms then hand them back to me when you are finished." He then left and sat alone on a seat.

All of them started to fill out the form. Cloud glanced down at it,and stared to read what information that was there. The questions were the obvious ones,like your name, where you are from, and typical no brainer questions that were easily filled out. The only one that made anyone think was why do you want to join SOLDIER. This one was a thinker, and Cloud pondered this one a bit. Why did he want to join? It was hi chance to get out of the town,but he did not wish to leave it that bad to have to join something. He tapped the eraser end of the pencil in hopes that it would make him think better. It didn't,but he did manage to write down that he wanted to be the best SOLDIER ever because some one he admired was like that. He scribbled other reasons to to fill up the space to make it look better. HE finished, looked it over briefly, and got up to hand it in. He nervously walked over to sephiroth. He hoped his nervousness didn't show, for he did not want to look like a wuss in front of his hero. HE was there, and the silver haired man made no recognition of him.

" Um.. excuse me.." Cloud piped out. sephiroth looked up. " I am done." he said as he handed over the papers.

" Finished rather quickly, are you sure you answered them all?" He said as he took the papers without even looking up.

" Y-Yeah..." Cloud answered as he looked down. " ..."

" Be gone then."

Cloud turned around and headed back to where he was sitting. He looked at other people as he passed. They were still at work on their papers. He wished he took more time on them,or at least till people started to hand them in. He took his seat and put his head by his knees again to try to avoid motion sickness.

About 15 to 20 minutes passed, and the last people were handing in their papers. The train was slowing down and soon came to a stop. All were told to exit and stay with your assigned group. A mad stampede happened as all rushed for the exits. Pushing and shoving still happened, but everyone made it out a live. Cloud made it out with only a few minor cuts. He took a few moments to find his group. They were all talking at once in a loud circle. Cloud joined them but was silent. All he could think of is what a fool he must have looked like.

sephiroth then joined them and basically told them all to shut up. " You are assigned the section 5 of the living quarters. Go and get your stuff set away. Training starts at 8:00 am tomorrow morning. Do not be late." He then started up to the quarters, but when into his own private room. The rest of his group and all the others headed up to get settled in.

The room had 3 sets of bunk beds, and six rather small closets. Whey all agreed on drawing straws on who would be stuck on the top bunk. Zack, Eli, and Travis won the bottom bunks, while Mark, Karl and Cloud got stuck on the top bunks. Closets were already assigned to them.

" Man,I am surprised they didn't label which bed was ours,"Eli said as he started to put his clothes in he closet.

" They really zipped us on closet space too, " complained Mark.

" Well, we will be wearing uniforms for the most of the time, so I didn't pack to many clothes. See,All my stuff fits right." Zack said as he showed off his closet.

" Who cares about yer freakin' closet" Karl said back, tying to shove his duffel bag in.

Cloud simply put his stuff in that would fit, and kept the rest in his bag. He didn't feel like fighting with the closet to try to get everything in. He then climbed upon his bed and lied down. " Ouch" Cloud yelped as he rubbed his head. " These beds are like rocks!"   
"Get used to it." sephiroth said as he barged in the room.

"Don't you know how ta knock? Karl said who was in the process of changing.

Seph just gave him a glare that said 'I don't have to'. "Here are your uniforms. You will be expected to be in them for training and any other meeting. You are only allowed to be out of them in the evenings when you are not in training or on guard. If you are caught not in uniform,you will be expelled immediately" People glanced around nervously at each other. " Here is an agenda, along with the map of the station. Follow it wisely. Supper is in thirty minutes." With all that said, he left the room.

" Geez, we got captin' kill for an instructor,"Eli said as he made a face at the door.

"He doesn't seem that bad, " Cloud said. All the others just stared at him giving him a mad look.   



	2. Tge Next Day: Training Begins

Chapter 2--The Next Day-- ~~Training Begins~~

They were at the training arena so early that they had to light up the space with the feild lights. This was too early for some of the soldiers in training that they appeared to be falling asleep. Zack was happy as ever,but Eli was grumpy and tried to sleep as he stood their waiting for their Leader to come.

They waited there for nearly a half an hour.Many of them were complaining,shouting out stuff like' If we have to be here EXACTLY one time, then why isn't he?' All were getting restless,handsome sat down,or went back to sleep. Not Cloud.He was thinking about how great it was to have the great sephiroth as his teacher to be in SOLDIER. He imagined all the talented swordmanship he would achieve, and all the skills. As he glanced around, he only wished his teammates would realize how lucky they were.

" Why are ya so happy fer kid?" Karl asked, since he could not sleep.

"HUH?Oh, i am just excited to begin training, that's all" he said.

" Yeah, if he even shows!" Eli said as he mocked their leader.

" I am sure he will show," Zack said, who was clearly the optimistic one. He had remained standing waiting patiently just as Cloud was.   
"Yeah," Travis said, "Just as soon as he pulls himself away from his mirror." All followed in with a burst of laughter as they mocked Seph, except for Cloud and Zack. They were so busy laughing that they didn't notice the tall man approach.Zack and Cloud did,but they saw him put his finger to his lips to keep quiet. All that was heard was a very slight bring as he withdrew his sword. faster then the eye can see, he swished it down an cut the ponytail of Travis. The look on his face was priceless. The laughter instantaneously stopped, and his Cheshire cat grin slacked, his eyes shot open in surprise, and he remained completely still. He knew instantaneous who it was. His cheeks reddened as he blushed at his mocking actions. He feared for his life,and prayed that it would be spared.

"Get up,"the silvered-haired man said. Travis got up, carefully not to get cut by his sword. "Patience is one skill a fighter must have. Its a quality that shows strength and determination that one must learn to control. Needles to say, you failed today's lesson. Now,since you seem so eager to start a fight, I'll give you one," sephiroth said, as he drew his sword away and walked into the battle area. He turned back and said to his challenger" Get your weapon. Choose a sword from the equipment shed and enter when you are ready." He descended into the arena.   
Travis was sweating from being so nervous. All looked at him with sympathy. They were all happy that he was the one that ended up getting caught. He slowly walked over tothe equipment shed and looked over the selection of swords he had to choose from. There were many variations to pick from, but he chose one that was similar to the one he used to have. It was a broad sword that was medium in length. He then walked into the field and dreaded his upcoming battle.

Pressure built up as he walked over to his starting point and stood across from his skilled challenger. He looked into the eyes of his opponent and was struck with fear. sephiroth stood there, glaring at him with his glowing eyes, sword drawn and ready. Travis could just barely gulp and get in his ready position. When both were ready, the game began as the signal went off. Travis wanted to prove that even if he was frightened with the soldier's previous actions that he was capable of winning this battle. He took the opportunity to make the first attack. He ran towards his opponent, brought up his sword,and sliced it down toward the shoulder. Within seconds of impact, sephiroth returned his actions by successfully blocking Travis' attack. The strength behind the older soldier's swing made Travis sun a llitle and loss control.

"Come at me again,"

Different variations of this happened again. Travis soon just kept going at him in his attempts to win. sephiroth never stabbed at him,he just defensively blocked his opponents swings. The audience pondered why he didn't. Cloud knew if sephiroth let loose his power with his sword Travis would not be in anymore. Instead, sephiroth studied the pattern and the style that his opponent fought with. The new recruit's skill with the sword was sloppy. Twenty minutes went by. Travis was in still only because the teacher was letting him stay in. Finally, Seph decided he had enough,and was going to end this. With a few quick swings of his sword, Travis's sword went flying and he was lying on the ground with his face staring at the point of the winner's sword.

sephiroth walked out of the arena and toward his students. Travis got up, and grabbed his sword, and headed back too. "By following the path Travis did, the path of acting first before thinking, is like choosing to fight blind. You will enter with only what you know,and leave the same way . You will never learn by doing so. Over time,and my training, you will learn to be patient, and how to use it." Sephiroth put back in his sword and looked over at Travis, who was very upset that he lost. Seph said to himself,this boy has a lot to learn.

"Man,how do you know?" Travis asked scornfully.

"Do you know who I am?" Seph asked. Travis did know, but chose not to say anything. He just gave off an evil look and looked down at his feet. "I have fought in many battles. I know how you feel with wanting to be so gung-ho. But one of the most vulnerable thing about a new fighter is the fact that they do not know anything about their opponent. Nor do they attempt to try..."

" What? We suppos'd ta ask them about themselves?" Karl interupted.

"No." Seph said slightly agitated. "If you let me finish, you will find out? No more interruptions, by anyone, no matter what." All agreed.

"Good. For those of you who do know who I am, you knew I could have taken him but sooner than I did. Why didn't I? Because I was studying him. Getting to know his technique of sword skill. Through patience, I learned what he knew, and I was able to make a very accurate attack on him. That is what I want you to learn today, or at least work on. Pair of into groups of two. Grab a sword, and practice this with each other. I will be watching you from here."

With the lecture ending, the students stretched, walked over to the weapons, and then then out in the field. Two by Two, people were starting to match up. Mark and Karl were a group, Zack and Cloud were one, and Eli was stuck with Travis. All were practicing, making swings that were in between sucky and decent.

Cloud stood ready waiting. Zack made the first swing. He was swift and had good strength. Blondy blocked him tho, and gave him one back. Many trials and errors were made, but both were open to learning something knew. About and hour passed, and all were getting tired. Many had put up good fights, taking the opportunity to learn new skills through each other. Seph walked into the arena and told them all to stop. " Enough. You all did ok for your first battle practice. Now it is time to move on. Follow me." He lead them into a building that was just over the hill. Once everybody was inside, He gave them their orders. " I want this place to be clean by lunchtime. You have three hours." He then walked but the door.

" Geez, what does this have to do with wanting to be in SOLDIER?" Mark said as he kicked at some scrap metal.

" Looks like this place hasn't been cleaned fer years," Karl added in. No one knew where to start. The place was so big,and so much junk was laying around. They decided to break of into different sections and start cleaning there. Two groups of three were made and they started on different sides of the building. Dust went everywhere as rags were moved over the surface to clean then up.

Meanwhile, Seph wondered around outside. He hated training the new recruits. Some of the previous ones were so stubborn and angry. Shinra always managed to place him in it tho. He guessed it was his superior mastery of SOLDIER. He sat down at what he called his thinking log. It was his favorite place to go when he wanted to be alone, and to think. He rested back on a tree and closed his eyes. His mind wandered to his usual questions. He wondered about his childhood. He couldn't bring much up, just a few bits and pieces.

Walking into a big room, the young boy gazed up at all the big machinery. They were so enormous to him. Many people with white lab jackets on were hustling about their jobs like a bunch of bee's tending the hive. A few bumped into him, but mostly just ignored him as if he wasn't even there. He managed to find the man he was after , and he gave a slight tug on his lab jacket. He turned around and looked at the silver-headed boy.

"when can I see my mommy?"

" Not today, " said Hojo in a nonconforming voice. " She is very busy today, ok?"

"k" the boy said as he turned around to leave. Except that he was not ok. He wanted to see his mother, but this man never let him. He went to turn around, but he was awaken by a voice.

"Excuse me," a girl said. She had a worried voice in her speech. " I am lost, I wondered away, and I have no clue where I am." She just stared waiting for him to reply. Seph shrugged.

" What do you want me to do about it?"

The girl was shocked at his reaction. "Well, can you at least point me in the right direction to get me back home?"

sephiroth sighed as he asked " Where do you live?" She told him where the town was. "How did you manage to get all the way out here?"   
"I was shopping in the square this morning, and I got separated from my mom. I love nature, so I walked about around here, but I got terribly lost."

Lost from her mother, Seph thought, how tragic. Well, he would be nice and at least try to get her back to her mom unlike Hojo never did for him. He stood up, stretched out and started beckoning the girl to follow. He led her down a path that went through the woods. They were so quiet that he wondered if he lost her. Taking a glance back, he noted that she was still there. He couldn't help but notice how the slight wind made her long brown hair flow so pretty. She glanced up and caught him staring at her. He saw that it made her uncomfortable, so he looked away.

" What's your name?" she asked him sweetly.

" sephiroth."

She waited for him to ask for hers, but she realized by the silence that he wasn't. Mine is Aires, if you were wondering..." She said back to him. Silence followed. "What were you doing out here?"

Mindless chit-chat. He was never a big talker. But he didn't want to sound rude so he spoke up. "I work at the SOLDIER recruit."

" You didn't seem hard at work to me..."

"I was on a break," sephiroth replied interrupting her.

" Oh," was the only thing she replied, feeling slightly hurt at the hostility the older man replied in. sephiroth realized he was to harsh sounding, so he tried again.

" I assigned a job to my unit, and I just have to wait for them to finish. I just wanted to go some where to relax."

"Yeah, it i beautiful out here," Aires replied.

They walked for abut 20 minutes and they came to the market place. People were scattered all around, shopping like crazy. Wives dragged their husbands around to do all the bag caring. " Where did you loose your mom at?" Seph questioned the girl.

The last time I remember..."

"Aires!!" some woman shouted. They both located her. She was waving her hands like she was chasing off a swarm of bees. "I'll be right there!" the girl shouted back. " Thank you for helping me"

" No problem," he replied. She handed him a flower that she must have picked on the way back.

"See ya later!" she shouted back as she waved. Seph sensed something unique about this girl, but he couldn't quiet figure it out and he caught;himself waving back. He watched her go until she reached her mother. Turning around to head back,he thought to himself what a pretty girl Aires was. He soon swept that from his mind since he had training to do.

He arrived back just in time to go see how his cadets were doing. They were about halfway done. When the troop saw that he had entered and they were not done yet, some rushed in fear, and others just stopped and stared. " Good enough for now. It is twelve noon now, you have until 2 for lunch. You have to report tothe main hall to hear Rufus' speech."

A sigh of relief came from all the trainees. Lunch at last! They threw down the rags and headed to the mess hall. The lines were average, and it took them ten minutes to get their food and sit down. They started to shovel the food in, but when they actually tasted it, the slowed down.

" Yuck!! This is worse than high school food!" Eli said as he put down his silverware and washed the food down with his soda.

" They sure zipped us on food too," Mark said as he forced the whatever the food was supposed to be down.

"So what did you guys think of training today?" Zack asked.

"eh....it was ok," replied Karl. " the first day always sucks. You have to get the routine down to get used to it." Travis just grumbled in between his chewing.

" I learned a lot today," stated Cloud. "We are so lucky to have him as an instructor."

" Yeah, sure.." said Travis bitterly. " Real lucky. These other guys don't even look worn out."

" Ach! Yer just bitter 'cause you got beaten'. Not so good are ya, hot shot!" Karl teased as he chewed with his mouth open.   
Cloud yawned. " Man, I am so tired.

" Gettin' up at the butt crack of dawn will do that to ya," Mark said as he yawned too."

" Don't yawn," Zack said. "its contagious." He then let out a yawn after trying to hold it back .

" I think I am gonna go outside to nap, maybe" Cloud said as he started to get up. " If I am not there for the meeting, some one come get me?"

" Sure," said Eli. " If we remember."

Cloud left and went outside. Most of the other people were heading to all sorts of places for their two hour break. Some decided to play some games like dodge ball, or soccer, but Cloud was to worn out to do that. He picked a shaded tree to lay underneath. Zack soon joined him.   
" Do you think Travis is going to make it?"

"Huh?" Cloud replied, opening his eyes to see who it was.

" Travis doesn't seem to be taking this training well. Do you think he will get into SOLDIER?"

" Oh, I dunno." Cloud said as he sat up. " Man, I would have loved to have the chance to practice against sephiroth like he did."

" Yeah, it would be a great learning experience. Though I would not like to have it under the conditions he had. He had it rough. But did you see his face?"

" Yeah," Cloud replied. " That was so funny! I wish I had a camera.

" I wonder what he does during the break." Zack said.

" Who, Travis?" questioned Cloud. " He is over there pegging people with balls."

" No," Zack said. " Seph. He had three hours. He seems so moody. But he didn't yell when we didn't get the room cleaned."

" He couldn't have possibly expected us to get it all done. It was too big, it would have been impossible."

" Look," Zack said as he pointed. "There he is now." Cloud looked and saw him walking out of his quarters. " I am gonna go talk to him."

" You'll probably piss him off," Cloud said.

" So, then he will challenge me to a fight..." Zack said as he got up and started to walk towards him. Cloud just sat there watching.   
About halfway they met. All Cloud could make out were hand gestures. He couldn't hear anything for he was too far away.

"So do you have any idea what this lecture Rufus is gonna give us?" Zack questioned.

"No."

" Are you forced to go?"

"Yes."

Slightly erked at his one worded answers, Zack scratched his head.

"What?"

"Huh?" Zack said back kinda dumbly.

" You look as if you want to say something."

Zack looked down and kicked the dirt slightly. " Yeah..." Zack kinda whined that last part out.

"..." Seph waited for his SOLDIER in training to speak out.

" Well.." Zack mumbled. " I would like to have a battle with you. If you don't mind"

"Why?"

Thinking of a smart way to answer, Zack said " So I could learn something from you."

Impressed with his straightforwardness, he decided to take on the challenge. " Let me get my sword. Meet me in the arena right away." He headed back to his quarters, and Zack ran back to Cloud.

Arriving out of breath, Zack managed to speak. " I am gonna duel with him."

"No way!" Cloud said back as he stood up.

" Yes way! He is gonna go get his sword, and meet me in the battle grounds. You want to come watch?"

" Sure!" Cloud said as he wished he was fighting. Both boys ran off to the arena.


	3. What Happens when you fall asleep

Chapter 3

Zack entered the arena carrying the sword of his choice. It was a decent sword, or at least he thought. Cloud sat on the railing waiting for the battle to begin. After what seemed to be years, Seph finally came. He walked in,took out his sword, and stretched it behind his back. Zack, wanting to look good, imitated him, and when they were done stretching, they both took their ready stance.

They looked like statues just standing there, no one wanted to make the first move. This continued for a minute or so, just long enough for Zack to wonder if he should do something. As soon as Sephiroth noticed his guard was down the slightest, he dashed in there swiftly. Zack managed to block it, but it was a clumsy one. The black haired recruit tried his best to be good against the master who was only halfheartedly fighting him.   
Cloud looked at the two with eagerness and envy. He wanted to duel, and wished he had the guts to ask. It was torture to watch his friend doing what he wanted to do so badly. This agony only lasted about fifteen minutes. Seph managed again to knock the sword out of his opponents hands. Zack realized his defeat, and picked up is sword.

"Good try," Seph said as he shook Zack's hand.

"Thank you Sir," he replied. They chit-chatted for a while, but Cloud couldn't hear them. He tried to read their lips, but he couldn't. He did realize after Zack had pointed to him that they were talking about him. Seph stared at him with his green eyes, causing Cloud to get nervous and fall of the railing. He hit the ground with a thud. He just lay there in embarrassment.

Next thing he saw besides all the cloud's in the sky were Zack and Sephiroth looking down at him.

" You all right?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Cloud mumbled as he sat up. " I just lost my balance..."

Seph grabbed the boy's head and was rummaging through his hair.

"Hey!! What are you doing?" Cloud said in a whiny voice.

" I am making sure you didn't crack your skull open." He said sternly. After his inspection, he declared that he was fine. He glanced at his watch. " You better head for the meeting, it is going to begin soon." With that said, Seph got up and waled away.

"Wow!! That was so cool!"

"No it wasn't,i made an ass out of myself"

"No,not you falling," Zack said. " Fighting against Sephiroth!" Zack put his sword away and beckoned Cloud to follow him to the meeting.   
The meeting hall was packed with the newcomers. The chairs were filling up fast. Zack and Cloud sat down close to the back. Cloud shifted uncomfortably in the metal chairs. Soon a fat rolly-polly guy came in who announced himself as President Shinra. This man babbled on about the history of Shinra Inc and what was expected of them in SOLDIER. Cloud started to drift off in sleep,but he desperatly tried to fight it. As soon as his head would start to fall,he tried to keep it up. This continued until he was waken up by an officer, who took him to a room. In there were other people sitting in chairs. Cloud plopped down into one next to a blue haired kid, who turned and spoke to Cloud.

" You fell asleep too?"

"Yeah," he replied, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. " Can't help it, that monotone voice and the boringness of the speech does it to ya."   
Both remained in silence wondering what would come of them. Half an hour passed. President Shinra walked in, glanced at the youngins, and walked into the office. Five minutes later, the training officers were called in. Lots of the trainee's were nervous as they saw their commanders walk by giving them glares. Cloud noticed that he was the only one there from his group, which only made him sink into his seat more when he saw Seph.

Another ten minutes passed, which seemed forever since cloud couldn't keep his eyes off the clock. One by one, the commanders came out, taking their groups with them. Cloud was left for the last, and got up when Sephiroth called for him. Cloud followed the tall man, who lead him down many hallways. he soon got lost, since he glared down at his feet. He wondered what was gong to happen to him. He hoped it was;t corporate punishment. Seph suddenly stopped, almost causing Cloud to run into him. He opened the door and let Cloud in. The room was an office of some sort, with giant window. He looked on the walls that were covered with placks and metals. They were metals of bravery and that sort of stuff. All awarded to Sephiroth.

Seph broke the silence by closing the door, causing Cloud to spin around with wide eyes. Seph gave him an irratated look as he made his way to the window. Time passed, and all he did was glare out the window. Cloud grew ever curious of what was so interesting out the window. He slowly crepped forward to get a peek. To his surprise, the window did not lead to the outside,but rather on the inside of another section of the building. People were hassling around like a bunch of ants on a mission. Cloud looked over to glance at his commander.

" So busy, aren't they?" Seph spoke.

"..."

" They just walk around. Doing what they are told. Everyday. Going bout it the same way that it becomes a routine."

Cloud remained silent, but e turned his gaze upon the people. He didn't really know what he meant.

"I don't understand how they can do that. Don't they ever wonder?"

" W-wonderwhat?" the younger boy managed to ask.

" Never mind, " Seph replied. " I guess I am different then they are." He turned away from the window and sat at his desk. He pointed to the chair across from him for Cloud to sit in. Cloud obeyed.

" Do you know why you are here?"

Cloud didn't really want to answer this. Seph glared at him even harder and raised an eyebrow waiting for his answer. " I must have dozed off during the speech."

" And because of that, you missed what he said. DO you know what he said?"

" No."

" He said the same thing he says every year. It is rather boring. But you shouldn't have fallen asleep."

" I couldn't really help it." Cloud muttered.

" You got to learn to disguise your boredom better." Seph said as he looked at the wall clock. "Man, this is going to take forever."

" What?" Cloud said.

" I have a half an hour to reprimand you for your actions, of falling asleep." Cloud could only widen his eyes in what as to come.

** Author's Note: Feedback please!! let me know how this is going!!! edf


	4. Short Chapter

sorry this one is short,next one is gonna be longer, and i didn't want to end it in a weird spot. To One Winged Angel's Lover, u mean u don't wanna read a porno??? JUST KIDDING, i don't write that stuff ;) I reread the last chapter, and it did sound like it was leading to something i didn't intend it to be,,,lol, so that also why i posted this one up since it was short.   
Anyway, enjoy this PG chapter .   
** btw, i love it that people are leaving posts!! yay!! ** EDF   


Cloud shifed uncofonfortably in his chair. He feared hew was going to get beaten over falling asleep during the speech. Seph got up, and lifted Cloud to his feet, and brought him outside of the office, and over to a door. Grabbing a million keys from his pocket, Seph managed to find the key to the closet. Seph opened the door and to Cloud's horror, it was filled with those horrible mops and buckets, along with a bunch of cleaning supplies. Cloud sighed.

Sephiroth glanced at Cloud, and pushed him inside. " You will take these mops, and clean this long hallway."

"...um" Cloud squeilled out.

" What is your problem?"

" I haven't the slightest idea how to use them.. or what to do."

Seph laughed his ass off. " Well, that's what your here for, to learn." Seph rolled his eyes, and grabbed to bucket and filled it with water and floor concentrate liquid. Grabbing a mop, he pushed Cloud and the bucket out into the hallway. " Watch" Seph said as he put the mop in the water and showed him what to do. " Understand?"

"Yes," Cloud said whilehe took over the mopping job. Seph walked back to his office. " I wil come and get you when you are finished."

Cloud heard the door close, and he stopped to look at the hallway. It was one of those curved ones, so he couldn't see how long it was. Being alone gave him time to think. He missed Tifa. He was doing this in a way for her. He thought how disapointed she would be if she found out abouthim getting into trouble already.

Cloud steadily moped the hallways, untilSeph fetched him and brought him back to the office and sat down.

" What am I to do know?" Cloud pndered.

Seph, who was shocked that he was even asked, looked at the time and looked at the scedule. Dinner is coming up in 20 minutes, then you have to go to the acedemic class of the evening, which is for you.." Seph said as he looked through the charts of his students. " Math."

" Ugg.." cloud muttered under his breath.

"As boring as it may sound,youl need it in your life, and you will manage to get through it. Just don't fall asleep." Seph chuckled, and put away the files.

" How was your first day? Seph asked.

Cloud ws shocked that he even talked, semming this morning he seemed so pissed. " It was ok, I am tired"

Seph nodded. He went digging in hes desk drawer. He dug out a pill bottle and popped off the to. " Here, tkae this. It is no doze. It will keep you up."

Cloud took the pills and the drink and swallowed the two pills. " Thank you." Cloud said as he got up and started to walk back to the bunks to get ready for dinner.

Halfway back to the bunks, the pills kicked in. He felt like he just got 5 days of sleep. He arrived back to the bunk and greetedhisroomates.

" What's up with you? Karl asked?

" These pills I took, they really woke me up."

" What did they do to you for sleeping?" Zack asked.

" I had to mop a long hallway. That's it."

" Hey, if i knew that the punishment would have been that easy, i would've slept too!" Eli said as he laid on his bed.

They soon all went to dinner, and to their classes. Zack and Eli were also in Cloud's Math class, who looked just as bored as he did. The class lulled on for about two hours, then they were dismissed for the evening to sleep.

This is basically what happened for the rest of the training camp. Things didn't change until the basic training went to action training. Things got tough from then on.


End file.
